


What It Means to be Human

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx
Summary: Being human isn't as simple as being born that way. It's our actions that define who we are.Connor x OC*set during and after the events of Detroit: Become Human*Read up to Chapter Ninty + on wattpad! : xxneverxlosexhopexxFollow my twitch: tashaplays1998*title pending*





	1. Chapter 1

SNEAK PEEK of what’s to come!

Hey everyone! Here's a little taste of what's to come! Comment anything you'd like to see with Connor and the OC, or Hank, etc. This hasn't been edited, it's just a rough draft.

"Hey!" I pointed my gun at Reed, glaring unapologetically. "You move another fucking inch, I'll shoot you!" 

Hank raised his eyebrows, looking between Connor and I for a moment before looking back at Reed. "Don't be an asshole — Lower your damn gun."

Reed continued to glare at Connor, not lowering his gun. "Oh, this is precious — you've fallen for the fucking robot!" Reed snickered, looking at me for a moment before turning his gun to me. 

I rolled my eyes, happy he quit aiming his gun at Connor. "Lower your gun, Gavin. Connor is giving me a really good excuse to shoot you right now." 

Reed was about to speak again but Hank slammed his fist on the table. 

"Alright, that's enough — both of you!" Hank shook his head, standing between us. 

"Point your gun at him again, I'll put one between your eyes." I hissed, glaring at Reed as he walked out of the room, smirking at me. 

"Hank, I swear to god he should be fired —"

"That's enough from you too." Hank cut me off, making me sigh in annoyance. 

Through this whole exchange Connor remained silent, but what unsettled me was he was paying sole attention to me. Not Reed or Hank — his chocolate brown eyes stared at me, making my skin turn hot. 

I caught his glance for a moment, shaking my head as I forced myself to look away. "You know Reed deserved it, Hank! He's such a fucking creep!"

"You think I don't know that?" Hank sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Look, I get that you two have history—"

"Ew, you make it sound more personal than it is." I groaned in annoyance, turning my attention to Connor once again. "You're welcome by the way." 

Connor blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. Hank left the room, leaving us the only ones still in there. "Thank you." 

I glanced over at him again, raising my eyebrows at his gesture. I didn't expect he'd say thanks — I didn't think it was programmed into him... maybe it wasn't. "I was joking, you don't have to thank me, Connor. You're my friend." 

Connor smiled at me — an actual, genuine smile. Something I had never seen grace his beautiful features. And let me tell you, his smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

 

 

Read chapter one now!


	2. First Encounter

First Encounter

Detroit 2038.

"There's a new case for you, Miss Price."

It wasn't a surprise that Hank wasn't at the station when he had been called to a mission. Every night he'd go bar hopping — not that I blamed him. Everyone had their own coping mechanisms — and for Hank, becoming an evident alcoholic was his. 

Hank was the closest thing to family I had left — enough so I usually used his last name, but that didn't mean I agreed with all of his choices. 

I sighed as I set my paperwork back on my desk. I tried my best to focus on the case file but my mind couldn't help but drift far away to anything but work. What brought me back to reality was the atmosphere change when someone new had come into the building.

Something new. 

I knew we would be working with an Android — a new test model — but I didn't expect the Android to be nearly as handsome as he was. 

"Miss Price?" 

I raised my eyes from the computer screen, finding myself gazing into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen before. 

"Y-yes?" I replied quietly, unsure of myself. 

"My name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by cyberlife." 

I felt my heart fall at the admission of him being an Android. He was a beautiful specimen — regardless of being an Android, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Whoever created him had good taste. 

"It's nice to meet you, Connor." I smiled at him, "But please, just call me Tasha." 

"Tasha." He repeated softly, making my cheeks flush slightly. "I was unable to find Hank Anderson. You two are partners, correct?" 

I nodded, "Yeah, we go way back. Anyways, Hank's probably out drinking. I can help you find him, if you want." 

Connor seemed to think on this a moment, "Yes, I do believe that would be most efficient." 

I hummed in response as I followed him out of the building, tying my jacket tighter due to the cold breeze. "There's ten bars I know of that Hank likes to visit after work — his favorite is the fifth furthest from here. I'll check the first few, but your best bet is that one. If you find Hank just tell him to call me." 

Connor nodded in reply. He didn't talk much, though for an android that was normal. 

"Well I'll see you soon hopefully," I smiled at him once more before turning away, walking towards the closest bar as Connor walked past towards the others. 

It was ten minutes later when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, lifting it to my ear. "Hello Hank. I'm assuming Connor found you easily?" I hummed happily, laughing slightly when I heard how grumbly Hank sounded.

"You should've called me, Tasha." 

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the bar, "We both know you wouldn't have picked up — Oh, I see you! Pull over, prick." I joked, waving him down as I put my phone back in my pocket. 

I slid into the back seat, putting my seatbelt on as I smiled at Hank who gave me a disapproving shake of his head. "You are far too cheery for this time of night." 

"Oh, c'mon, Hank! This is the first case homicide we've had in a while, cheer up!" 

"You know, I think most people aren't cheery over a homicide, kiddo." Hank retorted, looking at me through his rear view mirror. 

I stuck my tongue out in retaliation, but remained silent as he began to raise the volume of his Heavy Metal. 

When we finally arrived to the scene of the crime, Hank turned so he could look at both Connor and myself. 

"Stay here." 

I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"No way, Hank! I am not —"

Hank turned back to me, narrowing his own eyes. "Stay. Here." 

As he got out of the car I flipped him off, groaning in frustration. I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground. 

"Fuck this," I mumbled as I got out of the car at the exact same moment as Connor. 

"Well, I guess great minds think alike." I teased, giving him a small smile before stepping over to stand beside Hank.

As we walked into the building, the stench grew from tolerable to nearly unbearable as we neared the body. 

"Gah, gotta love a homicide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, check my wattpad for the full story until I can get all 90 chapters here! I switch between POV styles a lot so bare with me on that lol it’s the only way I’m able two write since one moment I’ll be inspired with first person the next third.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fanfic has been worked on for three months now, a chapter has been posted at least every day on my wattpad but I wanted to post here as well! :) It will take a while for me to get all chapters up here as well so if you want to read more, go on my wattpad as currently I have 90 chapters up!  
> *I proofread myself so there will be errors lol if you want to be my beta pls tell me*   
> Follow my twitch: tashaplays1998  
> PayPal.me/tashajiricka if you can spare anything (requested to post)


End file.
